TV Tropes
(Suggested by Paine , seconded by Jenova ) This page deals with TV Tropes related to events that have happened during fftumblr's timeline - not in the games. Always remember that Your Mileage May Vary and that roleplayer interpretation may be different to your own, particularly if it's not your character. Anyone and everyone should add stuff if they want and I'll alphabetise it and organise it. =] Add them here or message Paine/Aki/Jenova(?). Butt Monkey Poor Gabranth. Crack Pairing - I'm too lazy to put them down right now but seriously, do we have one canon ship here? It's hard enough to find two characters dating from the same game. And then there's all the...even weirder ships. *You want a crack pairing? Snow x Cactuar. :| Cloudcuckoolander *Steiner Dating Catwoman Rufus and Elfé? Don't You Dare Pity Me *Paine went through a phase of not being like this but she's fallen back into it, and I know she's not the only one. Easily Forgiven Played straight and subverted depending on which villain you're talking about. Kefka will probably never be forgiven - old!Sephiroth was good-aligned for his entire time. Eldritch Abomination *Jenova *Lance Chance, who appears human, but does not appear to truly comprehend human speech. Everyone is Gay Need I explain? Except we're all lesbians. (Oh, it's close enough) Fourth Date Marriage Fftumblr characters seem pretty speedy when it comes to relationships. I Can't Believe It's Not Heroin Until I can find a better trope for this, nutella's going here. And maybe cactuar, too. Except that cactuar actually is a drug. Long Lost Relative - Pretty much everywhere on fftumblr, if you count all the adoptions as this. I'll put them under this trope until I can find a better one. *Aki Ross and Larsa Solidor. *I'm somewhat sure Terra has relatives, if someone would like to update who they are, that'd be appreciated. Love Redeems - Lots of the villains. If it doesn't make someone evil, it will probably redeem them - or at least set them on the path toward it. *Arguably, Bahamut could have gone either way but it was Shelinda who rooted him on the side of good. *Barbariccia , whilst first with Edgar and then with Edgar and Balthier . Of course, that all changed later on. *Jenova's crush on Jecht puts a stop to her frequent killing sprees. Massively Multiplayer Crossover Serenade Your Lover *I see you there, Lightning and Baralai. *Edgar and Barbariccia used to sing to each other. =[ *"Bonus points if the song has the lover's name in it"? That's a bonus for Paine, then. *What recently transpired between Snow and Lightning does not count. Does not. What Measure Is A Non-Human In general, people tend to be okay with NPCs being slaughtered, even if the same thing happening to an actual character would be nearly unforgiveable. Who Wants To Live Forever Nearly all the immortals, for one reason or another - despite their mocking of humans for their weakness. Woman Scorned oh, that poor little NPC town that Barbs destroyed. Nice one, Balthier and Edgar. Your Cheating Heart Now defunct due to the absence of certain participants. Category:Memes